


i would set the world on fire for you

by cherry_lolly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette reveal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But maybe next chapter if y'all want it idk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'd be fine with making this a oneshot, Miraculous reveal, Nothing too far though, Smh I love my babies, Tbh there might not even be another chapter, a little dark, adrienette - Freeform, prime queen, some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_lolly/pseuds/cherry_lolly
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir, an unstoppable team. Every akuma that they faced was defeated. That's what people thought. So what happens when they don't win the fight against one of Hawkmoth's villains? Spoiler alert: nothing they expected.// i'm not great at summaries so.. prime queen but a bit darker with a reveal and... other things \\





	i would set the world on fire for you

**Author's Note:**

> yo! this is my first ao3 fic, and my first fic for this fandom even though i've been obsessed with it forever. i got this idea when i was watching prime queen for what was probably the sixth time and thought... but what if this happened?? hope you enjoy it and if you don't... that's fine cause this isn't too good lmao

Adrien's eyes started to well with tears as he watched the scene before him. Prime Queen had a cord around Ladybug's neck, strangling her.

"Chat Noir!" she smiled. "This will all be over soon, Ladybug will be okay! Just give me your Miraculous!"

He shook his head, his tears now falling. "Never."

She smiled wider and pulled the cord around Ladybug's neck tighter. "I said give me your  _fucking Miraculous_." she growled.

Ladybug started clawing at the former news reporter's arms. Her face was starting to turn blue.

"Alright! Alright!" he cried. "I"ll give it to you! Just let her go!"

She took the cord away and threw the limp heroine to the ground. "That's what I like to hear." She bent down to Ladybug and held her up by her hair. "But I have to get these first." She ripped the earrings out of Ladybug's ears and grabbed her face forcefully as her mask faded away. "Huh. Ladies and gentlemen, Ladybug's identity is none other than-"

"Marinette?" Adrien fell to his knees, out of both shock and sorrow.

Prime Queen smirked then threw her to the ground again. "You know her? Well," she laughed cruelly. "Now so does everybody else."

Before he could even think, Prime Queen took her cord and wrapped it around Adrien, bringing him closer to her. "It's your turn boy," she sneered.

She grabbed his hand and slipped his ring off. "I'll be damned. Adrien Agreste is Chat fucking Noir."

She looked down at her arm and cackled. "Would you look at that? I have all the viewers I need." She brought her cord to her chest and stepped back into the subway screen. "Bye bye, now."

As soon as she disappeared Adrien rushed over to Marinette. "Bug? Please tell me you're okay. Please." he croaked. "I need you to be okay."

She cracked her eyes open and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine kitty, I'm fine."

"Oh God." he started crying more and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what I would do without you." He kept babbling nonsense with his face buried in her hair. Then he held her face softly, so unlike how Prime Queen did. "You know I love you, Bugaboo? I really do."

At that her face turned red and she giggled. "I think I do." She stared at him for a few seconds before thinking,  _fuck it_ and kissing him.

He hesitated for less than a second before kissing her back. It was exactly how he imagined it, but at the same time, it wasn't anything like it. He thought back to a little while earlier when he discovered this had happened before, during Nadja's interview. He felt like bursting out laughing, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. 

It wasn't like anything either of them had felt before, but it was exhilarating. It went hand in hand with their experience as their alter egos. New, but refreshing. They finally had a purpose, they meant more to somebody other than just themselves. 

Marinette finally broke away from the kiss and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Adrien knew this would happen. She didn't really like him, she was probably just caught up in the moment. She probably only didn't stop it earlier because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. It was fine though, he wasn't angry at her. He couldn't be. "It's fine. We could just forget that it happened."

She looked at him, confused. "Why would we want to forget that it happened?"

He looked down and hugged himself awkwardly. "Well. I just- you know. Thought that 'cause you don't like me you would maybe rather forget that we- uh-"

She cut him off by kissing him again, less gentle this time. He kissed her back with the same vigor, clutching her waist. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling lightly on his blond locks. They continued kissing for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, feeling electricity course through them. 

Marinette reluctantly pulled away, panting. "Don't ever,  _ever_ think that I don't like you." she rested her forehead on his. "I'm in love with you." she whispered. "Please don't forget it."

He smiled softly. "I won't."

They lay down on the cold floor of the subway train in comfortable silence for a few minutes before she turned to him. "Adrien?" 

He looked over to her, concerned. "Yeah?"

"What the fuck are we going to do?"

He looked up and exhaled. "I have no idea."

Marinette sat up, starting to panic. "The whole city probably knows who we are now. Our parents, our friends." She looked at him, fear evident in her face. "Hawkmoth definitely knows."

He sat up too, starting to realize the seriousness of their situation.

Marinette stood up and started pacing. "This is exactly what I was afraid of! This is one of the reasons I didn't want us to reveal our identities! Something like this could happen! But, of course, I don't regret anything that's happened 'cause we know who we are now, cause I really like you and I have for so long and this is probably the best thing that could've come from this shitty fucking situation- but. Yeah." she rambled. 

"You liked me?" Adrien asks, awe apparent in his tone.

"That's not the important takeaway here, Kitty." she said blushing bright red.

"No. Yeah. Obviously not." he replies, embarrassed. He clears his throat. "I really don't know. Can we even go home? Hawkmoth's probably looking out for us there."

"Yeah." she glances over at him. "We could go somewhere. Somewhere else, where nobody dangerous could find us. I don't know a place off the top of my head, but we could probably find one. Would you... would you want to?"

"With you My Lady? I would go anywhere. I would set the world on fire for you."

**Author's Note:**

> so! i didn't edit or reread this cause tbh... i don't have that kind of energy lmao. but i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment with constructive criticism, if you want another chapter, or whatever else, and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
